Mine
by To love and be loved
Summary: a short one shot between one of my fave FMA pairings! you'd think after 3 months i'd be better at summaries but nope! still suck at them


**A/N: This is just a short one shot between one of my fave pairings in FMA DorochetXMartel FTW! Lol**

** Summary: This is how I imagine the fight at the Devil's Nest should have ended.**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! though I do love Dorochet so much i wish i did... :)**

**No more Rambling**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>"Greed, Martel, Dorochet. Get out of here. I'll stall them." Roa said gripping his giant hammer in one hand and transformed into his Chimera form. Greed left without question. Al, however, was still chained at the hands and feet. Dorochet stood next to Roa.<p>

"Dorochet, you idiot! What are you doing? Get out while you can!" Martel screamed from inside the giant suit of armor.

"Listen to your friends, Chimera. You might just walk away alive which is more then can be said for anyone who stays." One of the soldiers said pointing a gun at Roa.

"You see, that's the bad thing about being part dog. Your uncanny sense of loyalty. Greed gave us everything and the least I can do is protect him with all I have. My life" Dorochet pulled his sword and quickly cut through the chains keeping the younger Elric from escaping. "Leave, get out of here."

"No! I can't just leave you. You'll all die!" Al protested. He quickly slammed his helmet shut right before Martel jumped out. If she did she would definitely be killed and not even Ed would be able to stop it. Even if he were here.

"Kid, just cooperate okay? Make sure Martel gets out alive." Dorochet said. He looked to Alphonse, his eyes begging. Even though he seemed so confident, Al could see how scared he was.

Al understood. Dorochet was putting his life on the line not only to be loyal to Greed, but because he needed Martel to get out safe. He nodded.

"Okay." Al stood and turned away from where Roa and Dorochet stood, preparing a fight with the military.

"Dorochet, Roa? What are you planning on doing? Damn it you big hunk of metal let me out! I have to help them!" Martel screamed, her voice echoing in the hollow armor. She forcefully pushed the helmet up to no avail. The boy was forcing it closed.

"I can't!" The empty armored body began running as fast as it could even though Martel was trying to force it to go back the other way. "I promised them I'd get you out."

The last thing they heard was "Dorochet, you can leave. I can handle this. Escape while you can."

"After the speech I just gave, it would seem pretty cowardly." Dorochet returned. Al ran out into a field, running away from the building.

Then the gun fire started.

Tears were streaming down Martel's face. Her body limp in the cold metal armor. She was too tired to do anything but bang on the metal, as if that would get her out.

"Please! They're my friends. I can't just leave them!" She pleaded. "Let me out! Please… Dorochet, Roa.." she whispered hoarsely.

The more Martel talked the harder it was for Al to deny her what she was pleading. But he knew… If he let Martel out she would be killed, no doubt like Roa and Dorochet had been. Or would be if they were somehow still alive.

Martel could barley talk. She had worn herself out trying to get out of the prison keeping her from saving her friends. This was all Greed's fault! …

No, it wasn't. Greed had saved them, and had given them what they needed. Because of Greed, Martel, Roa and Dorochet had gotten to live the lives they wanted. Even if for only a moment.

"Martel…" Al whispered. She grunted to show she was listening, too tired to talk. "You know why I can't let you out, right?" A tear ran down Martel's cheek. She smiled sadly.

"Roa, you idiot. How could you let Dorochet stay? Now I'll never see either of you again' she thought to herself. She knew they were dead. Even Greed himself wouldn't have lasted this long against those military dogs. She sighed.

"Yeah, the dog put us out. You're as loyal as Dorochet is." She laughed at her terrible joke, but her laugh was choked with tears. She hadn't cried this much since the Ishvalan war, 15 years ago. Think of it she should be 40 years old, yet she was still 25. Strange how time works when you're a Chimera.

"Kid, I know… it's too late for me to save them, they're-" she stumbled on her words, fighting back more tears. "They're dead… I'm not going back, so could you let me out?" Martel asked rubbing her eyes. Al sighed and lifted the helmet. Martel climbed out, and sat on the ground defeated. Loa and Dorochet were dead… What happens next? What now?

"Martel. It's not over for you. You still have a life to live." Al began, but was cut off by Martel.

"No, it is over for me. My life… it was gone as soon as I became a Chimera, it's over now that Loa and Dorochet are dead… Unless Greed is still alive, then… I don't have a reason to be." Martel said laying on her back to look up at the clouds. The sun was just rising.

"Martel I swear if I even catch you thinking those words again I will smack you." A low voice growled from the edge of the clearing… If Al hadn't said that and Greed… he would never say anything like that. Still, Martel didn't move.

"You stubborn, cold blooded idiot! You goanna come give me a hug?" The voice said, full of mock hurt. Martel sat up so quickly she got dizzy, but she didn't care. In front of her stood a very beat up Dorochet. Roa next to him, who seemed fairly unhurt. Dorochet was bleeding in several spots. He cocked his head to the side, looking very much like a beat up puppy.

Martel screeched like a happy 5 year old and jumped up. She ran so fast, and the next thing Dorochet knew he was on the ground with a very giddy Martel pinning him to the ground.

"You idiotic, moron! Do you know how scared I was? Roa, how could you let him get so beat up? Dorochet I swear if you ever do that to me again, even if you get killed I'll bring you back and kill you again. Roa how did you make it out alive? No! Never mind, this is amazing! Is Greed with you? How about Al's brother the pipsqueak? Well are you two going to answer any of my questions?" In the time she finished her rant both she and Dorochet had stood up. Everyone looked at her, almost afraid. She had talked so fast they only understood certain words here and there. Martel glared.

"Well?" She barked angrily at the three boys. Al was too afraid to speak and was mostly hid behind a frightened Roa, who attempted and failed at hiding behind a shocked Dorochet. Martel had never been so up front and scary before.

"Were here now that's all that matters, right?" Al said in an imitation of Roa's voice. Roa elbowed him from where he stood, and Martel laughed. She pulled Roa and Dorochet in for a long hug.

"Never leave me again you idiots!" She breathed. Once she had let go she stepped up to Al. They looked at each other for a few minutes. Martel was about to talk but Al shushed her.

"I'm sorry, but it turned out for the better, right? So how about we just hug then go find Greed and my brother?" Al said so only she could hear, even though Dorochet heard every word. She pulled him into a hug and Dorochet growled protectively. Al had to ask. Once Martel had pulled back Al looked at Dorochet.

"So, uhm… You and Martel..? What exactly…" Al felt like an idiot. But Martel and Dorochet just laughed.

"Martel and I have been together since birth. It's a strong relationship but-"

"We haven't decided what kind of relationship yet. He's just overprotective." Martel joked. Dorochet raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Well are we going to go find Greed and the Fullmetal pipsqueak, or stand here talking about Dorochet's and Martle's love life?" Roa barked.

After hours of searching Roa, Dorochet, Martel, and Al found Greed and Ed. They were bickering in a clearing far into the woods. After they explained what happened after Greed's departure Ed attempted to beat up Greed for abandoning his brother, but soon gave up when Greed laughed off all his punches. Ed and Al were talking and laughing in one side of the field. In another Greed, Martel, Roa, and Dorochet were discussing plans of leaving Amestris.

"Dorochet was brave back there, you shouldn't have been so worried." Roa said to Martel who still looked as if she were petrified. Dorochet blushed a little.

"Naw, man. If it weren't for you that big guy with the gun would've gotten to me." Dorochet said casually, and Martel gasped. Dorochet panicked and added. "No! Not like gotten to me gotten to me, just injured or maimed." to which Martel almost screamed. Dorochet was really bad at this. "Did I say maimed? I meant hurt… no, well yeah it would've hurt… But not too bad! Aw, Martel calm down please!" Dorochet went on in his ramblings, and eventually got tuned out.

"You know Martel, maybe you and I should just… Run away. Together." Greed said smoothly. He glanced at Roa who was now attempting to shut Dorochet up. "And leave the dog behind, what do you say?"

Dorochet glared daggers at Greed when he processed that he was making a pass at Martel. He growled and grabbed her, causing her to squeak at the unexpected and rough gesture. He hugged her close from behind and looked past Martel's neck at a surprised Greed. A low growl came from the back of Dorochet's throat.

"Mine!" He said defensively pulling a still shocked Martel closer. Martle's gaze softened and she laughed.

"Yeah, sorry Greed. I already have a very loyal dog. And I wouldn't want it any other way." She said, turning her neck and kissing Dorochet.

Greed was shocked that his chimeras had denied him anything, but let it go and left Martel and Dorochet to enjoy their moment. As he turned away he smirked to himself.

"About time." He whispered as he walked towards the two freak brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? LOL R&amp;R please tell me what you think 'cause it means the world to me!<strong>


End file.
